We Just Disagree
by Jilligan9223
Summary: Bak and Fou oneshots: Chapter 2 'Command': She will always listen to him and only him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! After rereading volume 9 with my buddy Fanastixx we've been hit by the awesomeness that is Bak/Fou! They're so cute together I can't stand it! They're so Canon, why don't more people write them? Anywho this is just one of a few Bak Fou Fic's I shall put up so enjoy!

Remember! I dont own -man, if I did Lo Fwa would not exist.

Enjoy!

* * *

Worrying

'Too long!' he thought to himself. It was taking much too long for Fou to fully recuperate from the Akuma attack . It had been two weeks since that terrifying day, and for those two weeks the Asian headquaters had been much too quiet for its own good. Though he'd never dare admit it to Fou, (she'd laugh her ass off, he knew it!), the man actually missed her non-stop chattering, jokes that he was always the butt of, and, strange as it might seem, Bak actually missed the many different injuries that she inflicted daily on him.

In short, Bak missed his guardian deity Fou.

'Fou,' he called out in his mind, hoping that she'd actually reply this time. Seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes felt like hours to the stressed Branch leader. After waiting for ten minutes with no reply, Bak found his feet swiftly carrying him off towards the sealed door.

Something had to be wrong with her. Perhaps her inner mechanics had been more severely damaged then previously thought? No, that couldn't be it. Even though she looked fragile, Fou was one of the toughest females he knew. Perhaps he was just getting worked up over nothing?

He arrived at the sealed door much quicker then he'd ever done before. Normally the girl would notice that someone had entered her domain and, even if she was extremely tired, would screech at them to get lost. But this time there was none of that. There came no animated hello or grouchy warning, and Bak was greeted instead by a silence which scared him more than he was willing to admit.

"Fou!" he shouted as he banged over and over on the colorful door, praying to God that the vibrations caused by his fists would stir her or that his voice would somehow reach her. "Damnit, answer me Fou! Are you alright?!" Bak kept up the relentless pounding, despite the increasing pain in his hands, but there was still no response.

'Shit!' He cursed inwardly, 'why wasn't she answering?' Bak knew he should have given her a more in-depth scan for possible damage, but with everyone running around in a complete frenzy he had failed to do so. Something was wrong; something he could've prevented and now it might be too late. Cursing his carelessness over and over, pools of liquid began to form and run down his cheeks. Unsure of what to do anymore and feeling very lost, Bak let his head fall forward to find comfort and support from Fou's cold door.

"Stupid Bak..." His cool forehead quickly became hot as a tiny, humanlike body began to materialize before him. A slim arm slinked around his back; drawing his body closer to the drowsy guardian deity. Fou let out a loud yawn as she comfortably rested her head on top of Bak's and began to lazily play with the tassel on his hat.

"I'm fine, stupid Bak, I'm just tired..."

"But you didnt respo-!"

Fou shushed the distraught man as if he were a child again. "You're fine, so I'm fine."

He smiled softly into her small chest as he felt her brush away his tears. "I'm glad."

* * *

As always Reviews and comments (even criticism) are always welcomed and adored!

I'd like to thank my Amazing beta **Fanastixx** for going over this and making it all nice! Thanks darling I love you lots!


	2. Command

Whoa sorry for not writing anything for awhile, well I doubt any of you lost any sleep over that so I guess it's okay. I'm really lazy I've had this drabble all typed and edited for awhile now and am only now just getting to post it, so sorry. Anywho enjoy!

I do not own -man if I did well lets just say a certain samurai would be bald.

* * *

Her surroundings were becoming hazier with each passing second as Fou fought to stay conscious. What had once been bright and vibrant colors began to come together in a hideous gray color making it impossible for her to tell what was what. So the guardian deity lay half sinking in the pool of water staring up hopelessly at the face of that hideous Akuma that had gotten through her barrier. Fou gave a weak chuckle as she remembered the words she d spoken to Allen walker not half an hour ago. I m no Exorcist, I m a lowly guardian, so I probably can t defeat that thing but maybe I can buy you a little time.

Some great Guardian Deity she was, Fou had t made a scratch on that thing, still she d done her job and bought Bak and Allen some time. Still she had to wonder, had she bought them enough time? Was Allen alright? Had everyone gotten out safely? Most importantly was that stupid Bak okay? The hundreds of questions continued to play over and over again inside her head like one of Bak's broken inventions and succeeded in keeping her from losing complete consciousness. Not yet, she told herself again and again as the Akuma began to advance on her, she had to keep up the facade that she was Allen just a little more.

Allen walker what exactly are you?

A smile crossed the deity s face as she felt the overwhelming weight of the Akuma push her farther into her watery tomb I m just a boy were all the words she could manage in her weakened state.

I see, then die!! Never in her 100 years of living had Fou ever felt such excursating pain, shot right through her head she could feel her molecular structure being torn apart and it was as if her very coded data was being erased. Unable to handle anymore her disguise dropped and instead of Allen drowning it was now her.

Just as the demon was about to finish her off he stopped and the calming voice of Allen walker reached her ears. Bak cried for you Fou, she shed a single tear and watched helplessly as Allen took on the Akuma empty handed. Her thoughts turned to the Chinese man who had apparently cried for her, what was he thinking? Releasing the barrier and letting Allen take on that thing without his innocence. Was he crazy? A soft laugh escaped her lips for the second time, oh course he was crazy, this was Bak after all. He d always been crazy and perhaps it had been that which had drawn her to him like a flame to a moth. Twenty years ago if somebody had said that Bak Chang would become the single most important person in her life, Fou would have laughed herself to tears. Now, thinking of the grown man of Twenty-nine years all she could do was smile and say yes he was the most important person in her life

Fou!! Speak of the devil and he shall appear, craning her neck she watched as Bak fought his way through the water till he had reached her and instantly engulfed her in his arms. Oh God Fou, Bak released his grip on the girl a tiny bit as he hastily examined her condition, both a leg and an arm had dematerialized along with a tiny bit of her face, her eyes no longer held that certain spunk that always made them so interesting to look into. Instead they were cold and distant almost lifeless.

"Oh God, please don't die, please don't leave me." His grip on the guardian deity tightened by at least ten folds. Fou hissed at the action telling him to be more gentle, we was and Bak soon found his hold on her to be much gentler like the way a lover would hold their beloved.

Ruby orbs flickered open and a very weak Bak spoke barley above a whisper. "Oh Bak while I'm glad to see you, you know I hate goodbyes..."

"Shut up! This is no time for your stupid jokes!" A weary smile danced across her features as she leaned further into the mans gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry.."

Bak stiffened at the last two words. Leaning in closer the man cursed himself for not being strong enough to protect her from danger, it was always she who did the protecting and he hated it. He hesitated before asking"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for teasing you, sorry for bullying you, sorry for letting the akuma in, sorry for not protection you. I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, oh God I'm so sorry."

Bak couldn't believe what he was hearing, never in his twenty-nine years of living had Fou ever apologized for anything, it was always he who had to say he was sorry. "Shut up," he commanded in a harsh tone holding her even closer to himself then before. "I'm sorry, sorry that I couldn't do anything to protect you."

"So I guess it's time to say goodbye?"

Goodbye? As in forever? No more jokes or injuries to the head? No more teasing him about his hives? If they said goodbye there would be no one to talk to on long afternoon. She couldn't be serious, she wasn't about to die she'd received worse injuries then this and come out even stronger. Bak glanced down at the injured Fou seeing for once how small and vulnerable she was compared to him.

"No this isn't goodbye I refuse to let you die. As your master I command you to not die."

"yes command me and I shall obey, I will always obey you and only you Bak."

* * *

Awwww... I feel as if they might be out of character a bit, what do you think?

As always comments and criticism are greatly appreciated. Also, feel free to contact me if you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
